


My Reason to Return was You

by Fic_Zorro



Series: Fuck Reason, Just Agree [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Zorro/pseuds/Fic_Zorro
Summary: Hey everyone! So I had planned a while ago on making a little sequel to this series, but I just didn't want to say yes for sure and not deliver. So here is the craziness that my mind created. Hopefully, it can come up with something else to keep these two moving along in their relationship. Much love everyone!





	My Reason to Return was You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So I had planned a while ago on making a little sequel to this series, but I just didn't want to say yes for sure and not deliver. So here is the craziness that my mind created. Hopefully, it can come up with something else to keep these two moving along in their relationship. Much love everyone!

The date went well. He will admit that things were a little awkward at first after the revelation that Stiles didn’t know that he was the date, but after Stiles almost knocked over his water glass while he was talking, things became easier and, dare he say it, normal. Jackson could only smile and laugh as the two of them talked with each other over their meals; Jackson getting the Bacon Cheeseburger and fries platter that the restaurant had and Stiles getting the Steak and steamed vegetable meal. It was funny to Jackson to see meal choices reversed. He remembered back in their teens years that Stiles would have been all over that plate and he would have ordered the steak, but it just goes to show that people grow up in different ways.

 

“And so their Scott his, standing there, waiting to catch it when at the first sight of blood he faints. If I wasn’t in the room with the two I would not have believed it. I got her little head, and then Allison gave me the honor of cutting her umbilical cord. It’s because of that, that I think I am Vicky’s favorite Uncle.”

 

“Haha, really? It isn’t because you’re her only Uncle?”

 

“Hey! Liam, Brett, Mason, and Corey all were introduced to her as her Uncles. It’s not my fault that I’m still clearly the favorite!” Stiles tried to glare at Jackson, but it was more of a pout.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. Forgive me?” Jackson watched as the mischievous smirk, the one that he knew meant some kind of trouble, came across his face.

 

“It’ll cost ya!”

 

“Name the price?”

 

“Some of your fries.” Jackson laughed because it was such a Stiles thing to say.

 

“Deal,"

 

Stiles looked over Jackson’s plate, trying to find either the best or longest fry, he couldn’t tell, before Stiles made a sneak move and snagged a couple of his fries.

 

“Thief!” Jackson laughed. Stiles looked like a small chipmunk with his cheeks puffed up from stuffing the fries in his mouth, but the smile on his face and the humor in his eyes wouldn’t allow Jackson to be mad. As Stiles chewed and giggled about his trickery, Jackson reached over with his fork and snagged a big piece of the steak that had already been cut. Stiles gaped at him as Jackson chewed on the hearty piece.

 

“Damn, now I kind of regret not getting the steak.” Jackson joked. Stiles continued to gape at him, offended.

 

“How dare you!? Violating my plate like that!” Stiles tried to keep a straight face, but he couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice. Jackson just laughed at the easy banter they had going. Once the plates were cleared, and they were looking at the dessert menu, Jackson spoke about the other part he had in mind.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I kind of want to go get ice cream from the shop next to the hiking trails,” Jackson said it in a confident voice, but he couldn’t look at Stiles. He didn’t want to see the apprehension or rejection that could possibly show up there. Instead what he missed was the look of surprise from Stiles followed by the soft smile that overtook his face. He saw the waitress that they had and flagged her down.

 

“We’ve actually changed our minds. Can we just have the check please?” He asked, handing over the menu. Jackson looked on in astonishment as the menu was taken from his hands and returned to the waitress as well. Stiles couldn’t help but snicker at Jackson. When the waitress did return Stiles reached towards the checkbook, but Jackson, with his supernatural speed, reached it first and passed over his credit card along with 2 $20 bills.

 

“The cash is your tip.” He told her. Stiles knew that even though the place wasn’t the priciest, it also wasn’t the cheapest and probably just tipped her at least half the bill. He had to admit, all the changes he was seeing in Jackson now, compared to when they were teens, he thoroughly enjoyed them. He noticed there were a still a few things that were the same, like the cockiness and the stubbornness, but there were others he enjoyed like the quiet shyness and the ability to smile more, instead of that god awful, but also gorgeous as hell, smirk. Once the card was returned and Jackson had the receipt hidden from Stiles snooping eyes, they both stood up and headed towards the door. Stiles looked towards Jackson, the question on his tongue on whose vehicle to take to get to the ice cream shop.

 

“Let’s take yours,” Jackson spoke before he could ask. Stiles smiled and headed towards his SUV.

 

“Oh wow! I thought you would have kept the jeep. Wait, do you still have it?” Stiles smiled sadly at Jackson.

 

“Sadly Roscoe could not last any longer. A pothole back in Quantico took out his rear axle. It would cost too much to fix and I needed a vehicle right then and there. Now he sits in my garage, waiting to be cleaned out and me to cry in him one last time.” Jackson grabbed Stiles wrist and gave it a light squeeze, in support of him, before going around the vehicle and getting in the passenger side.

 

“So Quantico huh? Back home visiting kind of thing?” Jackson was afraid and nervous about the answer. He knew if the answer was yes then he would offer Stiles the option of him moving out there because his job could take him anywhere. He knew he didn’t want to leave everyone here in Beacon Hills, but he missed the chance with Stiles 10 years ago, he didn’t want to lose it again.

 

“Kind of. I’m based out of the Fresno office, but they want to help create and build an office over in Beacon County and take over County, Hills, Heights, and like three other cities in a hundred mile radius. I’m trying to talk to a few people and grease a few wheels to make a Special Forces team out here to deal with our community. It’s just taking a little while to know who back in HQ knows and doesn’t know.”

 

“Ah! But you’re still here in California though, right?”

 

“Of course! I’m sorry but you and I both know that I wouldn’t have lasted on the east coast long. Not when my dad is out here.” Jackson huffed because he knew it was true. He wanted to ask another question, but they had arrived at the shop. They both got out and walked to the door. Jackson looked at the menu, even though he already knew what he wanted, and waited for Stiles.

 

“I’ll take the Choc-Nut explosion and he’ll have the Ras-Black Cheesecake. Both with whipped cream and in a medium bowl please.” Stiles moved over to the register while the other girl rang up the order. Jackson tried to race over to the register and beat Stiles at paying but he already handed over the cash.

 

“Damnit, Stiles!” He laughed.

 

“I was supposed to pay since it was my suggestion.”

 

“Too bad. You paid for dinner and Momma always taught me to be independent.”

 

“Which one, Momma Stilinski or Momma Diamond?” Jackson joked. Stiles looked at him in disbelief as they took their ice cream.

 

“How do you know about my Drag Mother? Not even my dad or Scott know?” Jackson became sheepish and scooped a big bite of ice cream in his mouth in the hopes of giving himself time to not answer. Stiles just gave him a small glare as he waited for the answer.

 

“Okay, fine! During senior year I came back for a visit with Danny and we went to Jungle, sorry Sinema, and I saw you with her and the other Queens. I asked the bartender about the group and she told me about how they had taken you under their wing back during the Kanima debacle and yeah.” Stiles just looked on in thought as they continued down the sidewalk, eating their ice cream.

 

“How come you didn’t visit anyone while you two were here? You didn’t even visit the girl that you once loved. You know, Lydia, your first love who broke the curse with True love?” Jackson shrugged.

 

“We didn’t want to visit anyone besides Danny’s family. He missed his little sister and brother, and I missed my second family as well. So we came for a long weekend and then went back.”

 

“So then what brought you back to Beacon Hills?”

 

“Many things. Lydia, Allison, My parents, Danny and his family. But the biggest reason, that one was a scary reason that almost didn’t bring me back.”

 

“What was that?”

 

“You.”


End file.
